


O-meshiagari kudasai

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Series: 摺箔 — Surihaku [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Eating, Festivals, Food, Food Porn, Japanese, Joui War, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: Takasugi treats Katsura to okonomiyaki. Set during good ol' Joui War.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Formal ( _keigo_ ) way of saying "Suit yourself/Enjoy your meal"
> 
> Soo, I was hungry when writing this, so some family-friendly TakaZura food porn for ya.

Takasugi pretended to look absent-mindedly at the bright red lantern above his head, but it wasn't long before his gaze drifted back at Katsura sitting next to him, indulging in his meal consisting of a large-size Hiroshima okonomiyaki, the most expensive dish this stall had to offer. Treating his friend to such an extravagant meal after he said he was a bit hungry when they first arrived at this festival was a choice Takasugi would never regret, though his wallet probably lightened by more than half. He doubted whether Katsura was truly "a bit" hungry like he said, for the way he wolfed down his okonomiyaki suggested he was more like  _starving._  Katsura hadn't thought it could be this  _delicious,_  a blast of juicy freshness from the cabbage and bean sprouts, contrasting with savoury meat and egg, topped with rich sauce, creamy mayonnaise and a dash of seaweed and onions, while yakisoba noodles filled him from the inside out. Watching him eat was rather  _amusing_  to say the least, and Takasugi wasn't even aware of the little smile playing on his lips until he caught the chef staring at him from behind the  _teppanyaki_ grill _,_  chin in her palm, expression obviously that of an unspoken "aww" from his peripheral vision.

"What are you staring at, woman?" Takasugi scoffed, causing her to mumble a quick apology before turning away. Then he noticed that Katsura had stopped eating, even though the okonomiyaki was only halfway through.

"Shinsuke, you haven't had dinner, have you?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Takasugi said.

"Aren't you hungry? Do you expect me to finish this all on my own?" Katsura replied, pushing his plate towards his friend.

"No thanks, I'm not…" Takasugi protested, but his stomach let out the loudest and most embarrassing rumbling noise it was capable of producing, and he was seconds short of blushing.

"Come on Shinsuke, no need to be shy. You paid for all of this, so don't you want to have some too?" Katsura chuckled, "Here you go.  _O-meshiagari kudasai_."

"You think you can guilt-trip me by going all  _keigo_  on my ass, huh? You suck at it, by the way. But since you asked nicely, I guess I won't hesitate." Takasugi picked up a pair of chopsticks and began digging in, this time not bothering to heed the chef's once again nearly fawning over them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna be that chef now lolz.


End file.
